Total Danganronpa Drama
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: "We're welcoming twenty-one new contestants for a chance to win one million dollars!" Where twenty-one of the characters from the two major Danganronpa games play head to head against each other in a very familiar Survivor-Esque show... [CAMEOS FROM OTHER CHARACTERS WHO MAY NOT BE COMPETING, SO DONT FRET]


**So, I've had an idea like this in my head for a while now, and here I am exerting my glorious idea into the world of fanfiction! So, I'm here to present my first chapter of Total Danganronpa Drama! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A series of slow steps echoed through the empty halls of the abandoned theatre. The man, a rather short, but handsome male, stopped in the middle of the stage, showing his sparkling white smile.<p>

"Welcome to the sixth official season of Total Drama!" Chris smiled. "I'm your host, Chris McLean, and this time, we'll be introducing twenty-one new contestants for more romance, action, suspense and, of course, drama!" As he spoke, he made some arm gestures representing all the different genres he announced. Lowering his arms he chuckled.

"You should all be familiar with our other seasons, such as Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, blah blah! And this season isn't any different," he gave a very promising smile. "This is the abandoned city of Drachma! Never heard of it? Of course you haven't since I just randomly named it now!"

There was an awkward silence, but Chris ignored it since there was no one to really respond to him. Instead, he took a few steps down and walked down one of the aisles of the theatre audience.

"And in this city of Baklava, we have pretty much everything!" Chris gloated as he stepped outside, to reveal a run down city, which was rather well preserved. In the far distance, there was a landscape, that looked a rather lot like it was blocked out by something.

Chris walked onto the road, looking rather impressed at the environment around them. "And, like always, we have some very exclusive buildings and areas that are essential to our competition," he explained, before stopping outside the city hall. "Like here, for example. The place where our classical _eliminations_ will take place!"

He then walked around until he stood outside a university which had many broken windows and busted roofs. "This place is where our contestants will sleep and eat," he then dropped his voice. "And by eat, I mean being shoved Chef's food down their throats."

As if he hadn't made a rather obnoxious comment just before, Chris walked over to the outhouse confessional, which still managed to keep it's nasty appeal, though maybe picked up a few more flies over the days. "And our confessional booth. Can't afford to lose this!" He chuckled, tapping the wood softly, before he walked back towards the theatre, where he looked up at the signs to see a blank canvas.

Smirking, he pulled out a remote and pressed the red button, when the blank signs flipped around revealing the new banner of the title, along with Chris's smiling bust to add to it. Nodding his head, he walked towards the golf cart and drove over, rather speedily to a dark tunnel where Chef was waiting. When Chris got off, he walked over to where Chef was standing and smiled.

"Tune in to find out, who exactly are our twenty-one unlucky teens to be competing for the grand price of, One. Million. Dollars!" Chris announced, throwing his arms up into the air whilst Chef just blew an unnecessary raspberry.

* * *

><p><em>(Theme song plays)<em>

* * *

><p>The host is seen lounging in a chair, sipping on a fruit juice whilst being fanned by Chef when the sounds of an engine spluttering alerted him. He set his glass down on a platter that an unknown intern stuck out and stood up.<p>

"And here they come!" Chris announced proudly. Right on cue, a rusty old tour bus pulled up by Chris and Chef. The engine continued to grumble, until the wheels popped off and rolled away, and the bus itself dropped to the ground. Chef groaned and walked off to collect the wheels.

The host's smile faltered slightly as he waited to introduce the campers. The doors swung open and the first to step off, with bags slung across her shoulders was a girl with midnight blue hair and eyes. She looked generally enthusiastic to be there.

"Sayaka!" Chris greeted as the girl, who was wearing a sailors-like uniform with a large pink bow across her chest with a blue plaided skirt and mid-thigh high black socks and brown buckled shoes. She smiled brightly at the host and dropped her bag by his feet.

"So this is Total Farmer?" She asked the host, who falter slightly as she asked him the question. Though he flashed an annoyed look to the side, he faced the attractive blue haired girl with a encouraging smile.

"Nope, this is Total Drama and you are the first contestant to arrive!" He told Sayaka slowly, as if she couldn't comprehend what he had said. Sayaka nodded politely and bent down to clutch her bag and walked over to the side where she saw the intern with a drink on a tray.

She flashed a smile at the now blushing intern and took a long sip of the fruit juice and bowed her head thankfully at him and began relaxing in the lounge chair Chris had been in moments ago. Though this all went unnoticed by the host who watched as the next contestant came down from the stairs.

The competitor, a ginger haired male, stepped off looking at the view, a satchel slung across his body. Chris faked a smile and raised his hand for a high five which the ginger haired male ignored as he passed by. The male wore a white shirt, with a red pattern on it that made him look something equivalent to a murderer with a white trench coat and black pants along with white shoes.

He had pale blue eyes and some heavy piercings on his tongue, eyebrow and ears as well as having a short goatee. Chris frowned and lowered his hand down awkwardly.

"Leon," he nodded simply. The ginger turned to face Chris and shot him a crooked smile whilst closing his eyes.

"Oh sorry man, didn't see you there," Leon told the host, opening his eyes up.

"How could you not see me there? I was standing right here!" Chris whined, dropping his hands in a overly dramatic way. Leon blinked.

"Chill man," he chuckled awkwardly. Chris pouted his lips and folded his arms, and Leon took that as a cue to walk away to where Sayaka was. When he saw the blue haired girl lounging on a chair, he sat down by her and smiled.

"Hey," he greeted, trying to be polite. Sayaka smiled brightly at him.

"Hiii!" She beamed. "I'm Sayaka!" Leon nodded and a smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm Leon," he replied and Sayaka giggled slightly. Chris watched the two and subtly gagged at the sight before he heard some footsteps of the next contender descending the stairs.

A female with large black drill curls and pale skin clutched onto her blood red suitcase that she dragged down the steps. She wore a black gothic Lolita outfit which consisted of a white blouse with a black jacket with white lacings along the sleeves, a ribbon across her chest with a long red butterfly tie that reached her waist. She also wore a black and white skirt with knee high black socks and red Mary Janes.

Some accessories could include the dagger like ring on her index finger and the white headpieces and gold earrings. She looked very elegant, yet somewhat spooky. She stopped by Chris and folded her hands by her chest.

"Taeko-" Chris was cut off by the girl's soft clear of the throat.

"I'd much prefer Celestia," she told him. Chris looked around awkwardly, playing with his collar before looking at the pale skinned girl again.

"But on your application-" he was silenced by a wave of the hand by Celestia.

"Celestia Ludenberg is the name I shall be addressed as," she told him. Chris coughed awkwardly as the elegant woman wheeled her suitcase to where Sayaka and Leon were. Sayaka waved and Leon nodded softly and Celestia simply bowed her head.

"So you're name is Celestia?" Sayaka asked. She nodded her head. "Sweet, I'm Sayaka!"

Again, Celestia bowed her head in response.

"And I guess I'm Leon," the pierced boy chuckled. Celestia cocked her head slightly, but made no notion that she was gonna reply. Leon took note of her motions and coughs before fidgeting with the end of his sleeves.

"Mondo!" Chris greeted the next contestant who gave him a rather fierce look. He had purple eyes and a light brown pompadour but at the back he had shaggy dark brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a long black coat and loose black pants with a silver belt buckle and white loafers. In his left hand he held a duffel bag which was bulging slightly.

After a short moment of staring the host down with his fierce look (which Chris tried desperately to avoid) and scoffed.

"This is the place?" He asked the host with a tone of anger laced in his voice. The host, who had gotten the courage to look at Mondo and nodded confidently. In response, the gangster-dressed teen clenched his fist and gave the host a rather sarcastic smile before he stormed off to where the others were.

Noticing the tray that sat on the hands of the trembling intern, Mondo gave one simple uppercut to the tray, and the plastic snapped whilst the glass (which had thankfully been empty) flew into the air. He caught the glass in his hand and tightened his grip around it before tossing it a full force at a brick wall.

Sayaka and Leon flinched when they heard the loud sound of breaking glass and turned their heads to see Mondo coming from his rage. Celestia, however, hid a smirk from the rest.

Chris, who had seen Mondo's rage fit, fixed his collar nervously as sweat beaded around his forehead. _These people are slightly more intimidating than the others._

He turned to face the bus and saw a small girl with long twin purple braids and glasses walk down slowly from the stairs, a small knapsack which was also rather bulky. She wore a dark sailors-like attire, much like Sayaka's but longer and less revealing and had pale green eyes.

She shrunk down in the presence of Chris and failed to meet his gaze. Seeing a more submissive contestants, Chris's smile appeared brightly on his face and he walked over to the shaky teen.

"Touko!" He greeted, making the purple haired girl squeak. She looked up at him with a rather distasteful look on her face.

"Y-You th-th-think it's a-an ug-gly n-name, d-d-don't you?" She asked him, her nerves causing her to trip up slightly. Chris pondered slightly.

"Well it's far less attractive than Chris," he told Touko, making the timid girl flinch. Touko didn't make another sound and walked over to a blank spot by a wall, where no one had noticed her. Mondo had rejoined the main group, sitting at the end of the longer chair, a stress ball in his right hand as he stared at the wall.

The next person to arrive was a shaggy pink haired male with a neon yellow jumpsuit and a black beanie. He had a face that gave off a rather intimidating sneer of a shark with his long tongue and pointed teeth, whilst his eyes were sharp and thin, and his hairline was quite vivid.

He wore some lighter shaded shoes, was holding his duffel bag closely and had a small side braid from his left side. When he saw Chris his mouth grew into a large and rather intimidating grin.

"Kazuichi," Chris smirked, though it failed in comparison to the pink haired males. The shaggy haired teen laughed, and gave Chris a rather determined look.

"So this is Total Drama," he asked, admiring the area he was in. "Any machines or mechanics 'round here?" Chris nodded at the male's question, making the male jump in glee.

Thanking the host, Kazuichi walked over to where the others were taking special notice to Sayaka who was still lounging in the chair. The blue haired girl, gave him a curious look, seeming rather taken back by the pink haired male's expression.

Leon stood up to grey the shark-faced male and extended a lazy hand.

"I'm Leon," he told the pink haired male who gripped onto his hand and shook it politely.

"Kazuichi Souda!" The new arrival told the ginger. Releasing Leon's now red hand, he looked down at Sayaka who gave him a weak smile.

"Are you evil?" She asked him. "'Cause I don't wanna get myself in trouble!" Kazuichi frowned at girl and turned to face Mondo who was still squeezing the life out of the stress ball. Sayaka didn't say anything towards Kazuichi after that, and looked down at her feet.

The next contestant to arrive was a rather tall and slim girl with knee long lavender hair with a side braid with a black ribbon. She had rather pale skin underneath her white blouse, brown tie and a dark purpled collared jacket with a short black skirt and knee high boots. She also had gloves over her hands.

"Kyouko!" Chris greeted, full of emotion that the new arrival seemed to be lacking in. She nodded curtly at the host before she walked over to another blank spot where no one could bother her. Celestia noticed Kyouko, but made no intention to tell the others about her presence, since they all seemed to be chatting together in a friendly matter. Instead, the gothic-looking girl looked down at her feet, closing her eyes, and hiding her smile.

The next person to arrive was a tan girl who had shoulder length brown hair which was tied back into a ponytail, large breasts and big blue eyes. She wore a simple white t-short over coated with a red track jumper and athletic shorts. She had a few hair clips in her hair and wore below the knee white socks and neon yellow running shoes. She also had a red bandage around her knee.

"Aoi," Chris greeted as the attractive athlete walked over to him, carrying a small light pink suitcase.

"Hi! I'm Aoi Asahina, but I like being called Hina!" She told Chris, oblivious to the fact that she was already introduced.

"Yeah, no. We already have had a name change and I'm not in the mood for another," Chris told Aoi who pouted her lips. Hanging her head, she walked over to where Touko was a waved kindly.

"Hiii! I'm Hina!" She told the purple haired girl. Touko looked up at Aoi and took in the athlete's appearance. She scrunched up her nose and looked Aoi into her eyes, the tan girl tilting her head slightly.

"Do you always wear such a filthy outfit?" The timid girl hissed, taking back the brunette. Aoi's bottom lip began to tremor and Touko turned away. Aoi's eyes began watering as she slowly walked towards the main group.

Touko turned back to being her timid self and looked down at her sleeves and toyed with them a little. Aoi on the other hand was now chatting happily with Sayaka, Leon and Kazuichi until a loud yelp was heard from the bus.

Everyone, save Kirigiri and Celestia who kept their demeanour, looked over and saw a young girl roll out of the bus, her multicoloured hair going everywhere

"Yow!" She exclaimed, getting up from the ground. She was a rather attractive and intimidating girl with her black hair with blue, pink and white highlights. Some of her hair was made into twin horns on her head and her pink eyes looked around the area. She had heavily pierced ears as well as some other piercings below her lip.

She wore a typical school outfit, but her mismatching pink and blue thigh high leggings had numerous holes through them.

"Ibuki!" Chris greeted, and the multicoloured hair girl jumped in glory and smiled.

"Ibuki is so stoked to be here! Though Ibuki ended up falling from the bus," she chuckled awkwardly. Some others, like Touko and Mondo turned back to what they were doing previously but Aoi immediately rushed up to green the new girl.

"Hiii! I'm Hina!" She greeted. Ibuki smirked and surprise hugged the athlete, who's eyes went wide by the force the punk girl put into her hug.

"Ibuki says hi, too!" Ibuki chuckled. From what Aoi could tell, the new girl defied her looks completely. But nevertheless, Aoi was intent on making friends. Sayaka got up from where she was sitting to greet the new girl, allowing Leon to take her seat.

"I'm Sayaka!" The blue haired girl smiled. "And I like your hair!"

"Could you guys be quiet?" Mondo snapped from his position by the end of the chair. Immediately, Sayaka and Aoi shut up but Ibuki began laughing.

"Ibuki thinks you have funny hair!" She confessed. Before Mondo could get any angrier, the next contestant had stepped off the bus.

The arrival, a male, had a very baby-like face with large gold eyes, rosy cheeks and freckles across his nose. His blonde hair was cut short and had some distinctive lines on the sides of his head. He wore a very formal two piece suit with a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. He wore a item which had an emblem of an animal skull.

Other than his black leather boots, he had some silver rings on each of his hand and had a pin on his collar of a symbol. By his feet, he had a large black suitcase that matched quite well with his attire. He looked up at the others with a serious expression.

"Fuyuhiko," Chris announced, sounding out each syllable slowly. The male snarled and walked past Chris, brushing shoulders slightly. When the others saw him, especially Sayaka, they cooed slightly.

Fuyuhiko, who was shorter than everyone, stood by Kazuichi and looked off into the distance. The pink haired male coughed to get the blonde's attention.

"Uh, I'm Kazuichi," he greeted, flashing the newbie a stretched grin. The short male folded his arms and looked up at the shaggy haired male.

"Did I fucking ask for your name, dipshit?" He snarled, causing Kazuichi to gape in surprised. Chris looked at a cameraman and pointed to Fuyuhiko.

"Did you censor that?" He asked. The camera view shook slightly from left to right.

"We need to keep this good enough for children!" Chris yelled at the cameraman, throwing his hands into the air in an overdramatic way before glaring straight at the cameraman. "You're fired!"

Then the camera went to static.-

* * *

><p><em>(Commercial Break.)<em>

* * *

><p>The camera faded back in and Chris smiled brightly. Towards his right, the ten introduced campers were all standing with their bags by their feet.<p>

"Welcome back! We've already introduced ten of the twenty-one contestants that have arrived and still have eleven more to introduced with them!" Chris explained. "So first up, let's introduce our next competitor!"

On cue, a thin and tall male with medium length blonde hair and spectacles stepped off the bus. He wore a typical black suit of a blazer and trousers over a white collared shirt. He also wore a criss-crossed green tie.

"Byakuya!" Chris introduced as the tall male walked towards him, and folded his arms while keeping a deadpan expression. Touko's cheeks began heating up.

"I do sincerely hope that the others here are competing for the money rather than some other accomplishment," he told Chris, though it was also heard by others, who all frowned.

"Hey, if your seriously gonna be like that," Mondo threatened, cracking his knuckles. "Then you'll be messing with me!" Byakuya shot a glance at Mondo, his face still remaining calm.

"Let me guess, gangster male with anger issues and some tragic backstory is here to control his anger and find some friends?" He asked rhetorically. "Pathetic."

In a flash, Byakuya found himself on the ground with a stinging pain in his cheek. Some others rushed one to him whilst Leon and Kazuichi held back Mondo from causing any more violence. Mondo fought against the restraints of the two males whilst Sayaka, Ibuki, Aoi and surprisingly Touko helped Byakuya up.

"Do not touch me," Byakuya snapped at the girls as he jerked himself away from them before reaching his hand to touch his cheek. He winced as he finger brushed the now swelling bruise. He gritted his teeth and shot a glare at Mondo before standing on his own by the bus. Touko watched him intently.

Unlike the incident that happened with Fuyuhiko, Chris showed no sign of care as the next contestant soldiered off the bus. A male with short and spiky black hair with intimidating red eyes stood at the foot of the bus, wearing a white soldier/sailor outfit.

He kept a rather straight face as he faced Chris and immediately saluted.

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" He shouted, causing Chris to flinch back a little. Though the host smirked at the loud male and showed him the rest of the contestants.

"Ah yes, Taka!" He chuckled. "You see this is not school anymore, so you don't have to act like the hall monitor anymore!" Kiyotaka gave Chris a disappointed look.

"But aren't hall monitor permitted in a competition environment?" He asked, puzzled before looking at the damaged cheek of Byakuya. "And what kind of host allows violence within a competition environment? We definitely need a hall monitor right now in this battlefield environment!"

The whole camp was silent apart from Ibuki's slow claps and ajar mouth.

"Moral compass bastard," Fuyuhiko mumbled to himself. Celestia, who heard the smaller boys curses, smirked.

The next contestants to step off the bus was a girl with a choppy crimson red bob, light olive eyes and had freckles dusted across her nose. She wore a white dress shirt with a olive green jacket and skirt with dark green knee high socks and black school shoes. She also wore a checkered red and white tie and held a camera in her hand; a orange strap around her shoulder.

She brought the camera to her face and took a quick picture of the contestants before Chris stepped up to her.

"Mahiru! Welc-" he was cut off by a bright light from Mahiru's camera stunning him. When she caught Chris's face, she chuckled nervously.

"Whoops. Left the flash on," she told him before she fixed the camera and walked over to where the others were. She stood by Mondo, inspecting him closely. The buff male looked at Mahiru, who soon after gave him a disgusted look and walked off to where the other girls (minus Touko, Kyouko and Celestia) and struck up a conversation.

"Hiii! I'm Hina!" The tan girl smiled before pointing to Sayaka. "That's…Blue," she then pointed at Ibuki. "And that's…uh…Pink?" Mahiru nodded uncertainly, and looked at Sayaka and Ibuki.

"And you are…?" She asked. Ibuki raised her hand.

"Ibuki!" She smiled. "And that's Sayaka!" The redhead nodded as Sayaka began talking again. From her stance, Kirigiri noticed a orange imprint on Mahiru's sock. But she disregarded that and turned to await the next contestant to arrive.

Speaking of which, a tall and slender girl stepped off the bus. She had bright red eyes behind her glasses, and silver hair that was tied into two side braids with a thin white ribbon. She wore a dark turquoise school full sleeve uniform and a short skirt with black tights. She also had white shoes, a red bow across her chest and slung across her shoulder was some sort of sword bag.

She folded her arms when she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at Chris. She arched her head down to look at him, and the glare of the light on her glasses catching the eyes of the others. Chris's smile was wide as she approached him.

"Peko Pekoyama!" He greeted, a tone of excitement in his voice as he recited her name. Behind him, Leon snickered.

"I would like to be addressed by Peko please," she told Chris in an authoritative tone. Chris shrugged as the sword bearer walked over to to the others, standing in between Sayaka and Kazuichi.

"Is that a real sword?" Kazuichi asked. Peko looked at him, withholding a tone of silence, before nodding. In awe, the pink haired male began looking at it again.

"Swords aren't welcome in a competition environment!" Kiyotaka snapped at Peko, who remained unfazed. Byakuya huffed.

"I agree with the fatherless male," he told Peko causing Kiyotaka to look at Byakuya in a state of horror and confusion. Before he could speak, a loud thud of footsteps was heard and a tall and lean male descended the stairs.

He gave off a rather scary aura as he walked towards Chris, his boots thudding loudly against the concrete. He wore black trouser pants and a white shirt over coated by a dress shirt with a large black trench coat over the top. He had a bandage around left arm and a hard collar around his neck. He wore a large dark purple scarf and had a gold piercing on his right ear, and a red right eye compared to his grey eye.

He had pale skin and a rather thick scar down his left eye. He had a black and white hair, a shaven head except for the top of his hair which was slicked back and curled slightly at the ends, in a similar shape to Aoi's hairstyle.

Almost everyone was looking at him as he looked at them with his blank, yet fierce expression.

"Gundam!" Chris introduced. The male folded his arms and walked over to where everyone else was, taking a stance by Kyouko, who was less than interested in socialising. He turned his head to see majority of the other contestants looking at him, but quickly turned away when they caught his eye.

The next competitor to step off the bus was another male but with short brown hair with an ahoge, green eyes and a standard white collared shirt and black trousers with red and white sneakers.

Other than the green tie, he was quite bland. He walked off the us with a two large duffel bags that he seemed to be struggling with.

"Hajime!" Chris greeted.

"Can somebody lend me a hand?" The new boy shouted, yet no one moved. Until Kazuichi decided to approach the brunette and gripping onto both duffle bags in one hand and walking over to where he was previously.

Hajime stood up, cracking his back and walked over to where the others were, blushing slightly from the incident that happened moment earlier. It fell silent soon after.

"Hinata-kun?" A soft voice called from the bus. Everyone looked out, except Hajime who began sweating. Descending the stairs this time was another male, but with shoulder length messy white hair and light grey eyes.

He wore a white shirt with a red symbol in the centre, with a knee length dark green jumper with some other strange red symbols, but with a red 55 on it. He also wore black jeans with a chain connecting to a skull from the front and back hanging by his side. On his feet were zipped up brown shoes.

"Hinata-kun? Why'd you run out?" He asked, looking at the previous arrival who continued to sweat and avoid his gaze. Ibuki nudged his shoulder slightly.

"Ibuki says that the new guy wants to talk to you," she whispered to Hajime who scrunched up his face in response. Chris coughed, breaking the uneasy tension.

"This is Nagito!" He told everyone motioning to the new boy who wouldn't stop looking at Hajime. Ibuki leant in to whisper to Hajime.

"Ibuki thinks Nagito is Hajime's boyfriend," she told him before giggling and leaning back, Hajime paling at her words. Nagito looked at Hajime before sighing.

"Hinata-kun, I fear that you do not want me as a friend," he sighed unhappily, his shoulders slouching in unease. Some other competitors looked away, fearing what could happen next. Hajime looked at Nagito with a little bitterness in his expression.

"Well, for someone who is as…obsessive as you, I wouldn't wanna be your friend!" Hajime shouted at Nagito, making Ibuki gape in surprise. Hajime began breathing out of his nose before looking away.

"If you could give me some space, then maybe we can be 'friends'," he told Nagito who beamed in hope. He nodded before he walked over to where Kazuichi was and hoisted up a bag. Kazuichi cocked an eyebrow but let the white haired male walk off with the bag.

Chris coughed. "Well, that was awkward," he admitted. "But dramatic nonetheless!"

As he spoke, another contestant sauntered off the bus. She looked quite tired as her eyes were closed and drool was falling from her lips. She had shoulder length light pink hair with a hair clip and wore a dark green hoodie over a white dress shirt and short pink skirt. She also wore mid-thigh black socks and white shoes.

She was rather pale and short, but she had some large breasts for someone of her size. She opened her dreary eyes, revealing pink orbs and walked over to Chris, fiddling with the strap of her backpack.

"Chiaki!" Chris greeted and the girl's eyes shut again. The other people each showed a different expression on her antics.

"She can sleep standing up?" Leon chuckled.

"That's cool!" Aoi awed.

"Eugh, s-she should w-w-wipe her m-mouth," Touko muttered. Chris timidly poked Chiaki's shoulder, and the girl's eyes fluttered open and with her sleeve, removed the drool from her mouth.

"Sorry," she apologised. "It was a little difficult to sleep in the bus!" She yawned.

"That's undertstand…able," Chris yawned. "Dammit! You made me yawn!" He whined. Chiaki muttered an apology but it was muffled by another yawn.

Ibuki yawned also.

"…moving on," Chris said, yawning still. "Let's welcome our next contestant!"

Out from the bus stepped a pretty girl with knee length blonde hair done up elegantly behind her head. She had bright blue eyes and pale skin as well as a dark green - almost black - bow in her hair. She wore a white and green dress with a large red bow across her chest. She also had a golden buckle on her brown belt and wore knee high black socks with red Mary Janes.

Most male were captivated by her as she walked towards Chris. She waved happily at him and set her hands into a calm position by her chest.

"This is our very own princess, Sonia!" Chris introduced. The princess walked over to the others, taking position in front of them all and beamed a kind smile.

"It is a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances, and an honour to meet such awesome people like yourself!" She told them. "I wish you all the very best at the game, and at your individual lives!"

After a short silence, most people muttered out a "thanks", but one person who was still staring at her with wide eyes and some drool coming off his chin was Kazuichi.

"Miss Sonia," he sighed, as if her name was a treasure. "You look lovely this morning!" Sonia giggled slightly, putting a hand by her mouth.

"I'm grateful for your kind words, but it is the afternoon now," she told him. Kazuichi nodded his head, a noticeable blush rising to his cheeks, and a sparkle in his eye.

"My bad, Miss Sonia," he told her, before bowing down submissively in front of her. "I'm very sorry!"

Sonia, who was used to most formalities, smiled at him sympathetically.

"Now now, we aren't at my great home in the kingdom of Novoselic, so there's no need to act this formal," she told him. But immediately, he had taken her pale, slender hand and brought it to his lips, though kissing it hard. In retaliation, Sonia snatched her hand back and gave Kazuichi a displeasing frown.

"Please, I'm demand to be treated like a normal human being," she told him before walking off to chat with the others. Fuyuhiko chuckled.

"Ooh, rejected," he taunted Kazuichi who responded by glaring hard at the smaller male.

The second to last contestants to arrive was another girl with long dark purple hair and greyish-purple coloured eyes. She wore a standard nurses outfit of pale pink dress shirt with puffy sleeves and a white apron over the top. She also wore a pale blue skirt and white shoes and socks. She also had some large bandages around her arm and leg. She, like Touko at first, was a little timid.

"Mikan!" Chris greeted as the timid girl flinched slightly, tears beginning to well in her eyes already. A certain blonde male scoffed.

"So the bullied teenage girl is prone to loud noises and surprises," he deadpanned. "This will certainly be interesting." Mikan looked up at Byakuya and clutched her hands.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," she stuttered weakly, in a high pitched voice. Mondo shot Byakuya an angry stare before looking down at the purple haired girl who was trembling slightly.

"Don't worry about him. He's like that to everyone," he told her. Mikan nodded subtly before she scurried over to where Kyouko was, but kept silent.

"And our last contestant to arrive should be…" Chris began. "Teruteru!"

On cue, a small chubby male walked from the stairs a chef's hat perched on top of his brown pompadour, which was swept to his left. He wore a standard cook's outfit of a white white apron, red kilt and black leggings with brown shoes and a red scarf around his neck.

He walked up to Sonia and innocently stroked her bare arm. She gave him a rather odd look which he responded to by wiggling his eyebrow. Chuckling awkwardly, Sonia pushed him aside into Kiyotaka.

"You don't have a whistle on you, do you?" He asked the hall monitor. To answer the small chef's question, Kiyotaka pulled out a silver whistle from his pocket. Teruteru looked at it and looked back up at Kiyotaka.

"I might need that," he told the black haired male.

"What a perv," Touko groaned before a loud explosion sound caught everyone off guard. When they turned to ask Chris what was going on, they saw him holding onto the end of a helicopter's ladder.

"Your first challenge is to try and make your way to the main hall without being caught in any of our glue bombs!" He shouted over the roar of the helicopter. He pulled out an air horn and it blared loudly, waking Chiaki immediately.

"Go!" He shouted as everyone began to run off.

* * *

><p><strong>((Confessional: Leon.))<strong>

"And this is stage one of the many torturous challenges Chris will put us through," he sighed. "But it's all for a good purpose!"

**((End Confessional.))**

* * *

><p>From his secret location, Chris paused the screen and turned to face the camera.<p>

"Now that we've introduced twenty-one talented teens, dropped a surprise challenge on them and have had some pretty glorious drama cooking up, let's see how they'll fare battling the greatest challenge of all," Chris paused. "Each other!"

"Find out who will win, who will fall and who will get another punch by Mondo right here on Total. Drama. City of Trauma!"

* * *

><p><strong>So for those who don't know, I'll just recap the characters we have.<strong>

**From Danganronpa - Trigger Happy Havoc: Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Celestia Ludenberg, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Kyouko Kirigiri, Leon Kuwata, Mondo Oowada, Sayaka Maizono, Touko Fukawa**

**From Danganronpa - Goodbye Despair: Chiaki Nanami, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Gundam Tanaka, Hajime Hinata, Ibuki Mioda, Kazuichi Souda, Mahiru Koizumi, Mikan Tsumiki, Nagito Komaeda, Peko Pekoyama, Sonia Nevermind, Teruteru Hanamura.**

**So please read and review. Sorry if your favourite character isn't participating, but there will be multiple cameos :D**

**- Blue xx**


End file.
